Cut Up
by My freedom My speech
Summary: Is Carlisle truly what they make him out to be or can even Edward not see to the depths of his soul? Please read and review I would love to hear what you think! :) sorry for the bad summary hope you like it! I'm going to turn this into a one-shot mini series so PM if there's a character you want me to write about! I'd love to hear your suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Cut Up

Carlisle throughout is slightly (extremely) occ but I tried to keep true to themes of the film/book none of the characters are mine and neither is the franchise all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks' to my amazing beta Kira for putting up with my insecurities! Luv you so much!

Love Bilbo XXX

**They sing my praises the rest of them, a never ending hum in my ear. Oh I wouldn't complain ever. To their faces, away from it all though I wonder where their ideas came from. After years of being alone yes I did want and I do believe need the company that friends provide but to think I had never fed off a human preposterous.**

**Oh yes I am well behaved but like the others I am not unbreakable they just have never seen me go wild lost in a haze of bloodlust and anger. Anger at my human life what a lost sense of time, no mother I can deal with but a father like that….well I can happily say I would have been better off without. I would not be what I am not mentally the man they all know and not physically the monster that laughs in the face of humanity.**

**The night of this event could be no less and no more than what we made it to be, well Esme said she wanted the party to go off with a bang well it did the piano made a loud enough noise as it was destroyed. So I hope she's happy, I do truly love Esme but sometimes I feel that the woman can become slightly blinded by what we truly are. So desperate is she to have the family she couldn't have in her lifetime, a horrible thing to say but I am a doctor I am used to saying such things to those who truly don't want to hear it.**

**Bella did she truly believe that we are as harmless as Edward makes us out to be? And bless her no I believe that she will never be graceful or any more than the hapless heroine role she plays with such conviction! Ha sometimes she makes me wish I could still weep just to show my true amusement to the situations she gets into. But I can't so here I stand trying not to speak with the girl until her arm is sown up but still she refuses to take the hint as she continues to spill her problems to me I want to help but it's been so long since my control last slipped and I feel it slipping from me now.**

**Bella sits upon my desk her heart aflutter the leftover adrenaline still coursing through her veins its almost funny there's no one to protect you now. But no one would fear me sweet old Carlisle could never hurt anyone could he? Well guess what he can and he will. Just not here, no never near the ones I hold closest they will be spared from my rage.**

**We will leave soon it will be "Edwards idea" because no matter how long he uses his power for he will never realise his ideas are influenced by thoughts that others keep at the back of their minds for a long time. So I put the idea there like a whisper of a thought as you fall asleep at night, only a passing thought but one that strikes a chord within its thinking and so my thought for my poor son was "We don't belong for we are monsters". It haunted his thoughts for practically no time at all before it took hold of his brain, we leave tomorrow a slight amount of time earlier than Edward himself because he wants to tell Bella just before we leave so he doesn't give himself time to change his plans. **

**I will let myself be free when we finally arrive, and then those that cross my path will see the wrath of Carlisle Cullen.**


	2. Cut Up

Cut Up

Carlisle throughout is slightly (extremely) occ but I tried to keep true to themes of the film/book none of the characters are mine and neither is the franchise all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks' to my amazing beta Kira for putting up with my insecurities! Luv you so much!

Love Bilbo XXX

**They scream as they run. The pathetic creatures that they are so un-adapted to their surroundings, the female trips and stumbles over a root she calls out to her male counterpart a "thing" she obviously thought she could depend upon. Oh he did want to help even without Edward's power I could tell but it seems that a boy is considered a man nowadays without being able to hide his fear or not cry… **

**So onwards he stumble's, tears blurring his vision all the while she was curling up in a ball, the foetal position to help relax and comfort her. It did not help for as soon as she had regained enough of her body's basic control's I jumped as I said these beasts are so weak in every sense including their senses, for when I jumped she did not hear me even when I crouched down to her level. I speak not of an animal no they have the sense to not stay around when a pale shadow spots you but these creatures; they may be either truly brave or incredibly stupid. I know which though is true of me but of others I can only give a guess too. **

**She's turning now to see the fate that has befallen her, chocolate brown hair shifting over her shoulder a pale neck twirling to reveal fear blown pupils nestled in rapidly disappearing doe brown eye's almost romantic against an orange sky back drop. But I feel no shame in saying this conniving temptress will end today by my hand, "C….Carlisle?" I make's me shriek with laughter to hear my name come from her lips in such a desperate pleading tone. Why dear Bella did you fear me less than the others, was I safer to be around kinder and more patient to your ever changing emotional whims when one day you are lying with my son curled upon my couch and the next…..frolicking in the woods with the Newton child?!**

**Oh Bella….you truly overestimate yourself trying to roll over and run it makes me glad that we came back and that I was able to stumble across this scene to see you try and run, or should I say crawl away from certain doom. But hey a cat can only play with its food for so long before it becomes boring, so I reach for your already purpling ankle from when you fell on it awkwardly. With this knowledge and that of a doctor I know it's fractured and the only reason you haven't felt it yet is due to the adrenaline currently coursing through your veins. I snap the ankle easily because it angers me to see that you feel you can escape my clutch so easily, your scream echoes, the Newton boy falls to the ground not too far from here about a mile off. It's going to be fun when I finally put him out of his misery.**

**But you are my priority right now not him oh no, I'm going to make you suffer like never before. As my anger rises I grip your now shattered ankle pulling you back into my grip easily. "Hush sweet Bella…..all will be fine soon" All the while saying this I sway you and as the charge of adrenaline leaves your body you relax into my grip your head lolling to the side, your throat is now bare to me. My teeth sink in easily your scream disappearing in a sickening gurgle of a final call for help, but none are coming to your aid now. It seems Edward, my poor delusional boy, was correct about your sent and in turn you blood you simply taste divine Bella….not that I would ever say any positive comment toward you now makes my tongue burn in a way that feels like the venom is running again through my body.**

**I drop you to the ground stamping on your throat after just to hear it snap, Then I see the lights so consumed was I with burning desire to dispatch you dear Bella I forgot to take the Newton boy's phone off of him oh well.**

…**ahh he's waking up now. "Welcome back to the land of the living Mike are you alright?" his eyes shoot open and he starts to thrash on the hospital bed, this is going to be fun.**

So should I continue? Leave me your thoughts in a review or PM me


	3. Cut Up 1

Cut Up

Carlisle throughout is slightly (extremely) occ but I tried to keep true to themes of the film/book none of the characters are mine and neither is the franchise all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks' to my amazing beta Kira for putting up with my insecurities! Luv you so much!

Love Bilbo XXX

**The hospital's empty now, this is not the hospital in which I now save lives one from a long time ago a memory that makes my heart feel renewed with joy and light. This was the place where so long ago I meet my lovely Esme she still mystifies me every day like she did that first day when she changed so long ago, but now my heart is not filled with the need to worship or the need to adore merely the need to kill. Her. How dare she fight back against me does she not know that this is my clan, I know she did it for the greater good but ….Resisting my wishes to protect him. That disgusts me most of all.**

**She fought back, she resisted why? I did nothing but give to her but even now she wants more always wanting. And the boy don't even get me started after all I done for him removing that Swan girl so he could at least have a small amount of happiness in his eternal life…..but no it seems I have become a monster in their eyes. It's funny isn't it I truly thought when my true nature was finally revealed to my family they would accept me as I have spent so long accepting them. Did life match up to this level no, but then it never does. Does it?**

**It was after I disposed of the Newton boy it would have been such a fun game had the boy not been so weak, it seems I was correct to rate humans so lowly. The boy only lasted three minutes against my fury it was not only that factor that led to my discovery. But the fact that the female I currently hunt so diligently had decided she wished to visit without requesting my express permission beforehand, something which I always request my coven members do. But from the look on her face the seen witch had befallen before her eye's was obviously not an expected one. Oh how she had screamed! I mean it wasn't that bad the boy was still whole for the most part. **

**Looking back now I should have been more careful but it has been so long since I last even considered my own family a threat to my way of life, but evidently I was wrong for here I stand hunting down a terrified member of my coven. Who could have guessed my own mate would be the one too betray me? Certainly not me. But still she run's I can't blame her for the most part though for after such a day. I mean by vampire standards it wasn't that much but Esme was always a sensitive soul, too sensitive to say the least the thought of hunting a human disgusted her yet when she did it I forgave her because I do truly love Esme. But after seeing what had happened to Mike she put two and two together (smart one isn't she?) and figured out I must have been the one to….dispatch of Bella as well. **

**What would a more obedient coven member do? Well they'd stay still and wait for their leader to explain but Esme would never dream of such a thing. Instead she shouted abuse and insults at me but when I moved from the body she flew into my arms seeking comfort and respite from what she was seeing, I merely used the momentum and force of her jump to further increase the amount of power with which I threw her into the wall. It collapsed upon her, and when the dust finally settled all that shone through were her shocked wide golden eyes. It was at this point she began to run she got back to the house before me, her target being Edward who luckily was the only one in residence of the building at this point. **

**He was somehow able to see her thought's even through her own confusion and terror, that didn't save him though. Once he was finished with I had gained five more bite mark's but still I fought on he was a persistent bugger though, it was only once the house was truly aflame only then did I think of my mate. I thought she would have had enough sense of survival to run from me but still as I turned she once again flew into my arms desperately appealing to our bond for protection and also seeking comfort. (Time skip) as I dragged her into the hospital where I had originally found her I set the board for one of my last games.**

**Im sorry for all the time skips and plot gaps but I wanted to keep the story as a T but if you want me to post the missing parts as one shots you know get in touch!**


End file.
